Raiga Kenpachi
Appearance Raiga has short spikey black hair and he wears a open black sleeveless jacket that is made out of silk and it very thin to wear it is see through.The black sleeveless jacket reaches all the way down to his knee, and for his lower clothing he wears normal thin slim black pants. The black pants reach as far as below his ankle, and he wears old fashioned sandals. Raiga's torso that is open has a Red Katana going through a "X" as a tattoo on his lower torso.( Exactly like the old fashioned shoes in Edo Japan they used to wear) Raiga has red eyes and has a average looking body with a clean face. Personality Raiga is portrayed as a serious and hardworking character with great ambitions and a huge liking for fighting. He often thinks with his fist and often gorges himself to unexpected levels. He is nice sometimes and not so intelligent . However, he is not as naive as many people believe him to be, showing more understanding in situations than people often expect. Knowing the dangers ahead, he is willing to risk his life to reach his goal to become the King of the Pirates, and spread Kenpachi experience worldwide with his strong Nakama . Raiga has a sudden flip switch when he goes through something very sad, yet he might be able to hold-back for a second without knowing how and then he just turns into some kinda harsh, evil, and angry person. To turn this darkness off Raiga has to take control for a minute and beat himself until he is unconscious. History 1/2/??? The year that Raiga was born, but to him everything was just fine until after his arrival Raiga's mom had died. These were sad times and good times although Raiga hated the fact that their was another kid ahead of him called Iaga. Iaga was Raiga's older brother and he was such hot-head but Raiga didn't care, after the birth of Raiga Ragia's basic years flew by until the point where he was able to understand stuff. His brother called it training years even-though Ragia had no idea he was talking about he went along with it; the moment came when Ragia finally spoke up to his drunk headed dad and was slapped the hell out. This day was one of the most hated days of his life and that reasons because Raiga's dad still wasn't over the the fact that his wife was gone, yet he still took care of Raiga until he could talk and walk. The next day, Raiga came up to Iaga and told him he was gonna run away from home but Iaga wasn't thrilled to hear that a six year old was running away by himself so Iaga grabbed his things and went with Raiga from there house to the shore. While Ragia was running to the shore he saw some weird looking people with gun's and swords, and Raiga ran up to them and said" I don't think you are allowed to be having weapons out!" and then one of the man said" We are pirates and all pirates are free!" Raiga had a even bigger smile on his face and Iaga eventually came up to Raiga and said" I was already wanting to be a pirate ever-since I heard the same thing when I was your age so let's be Pirates together!" that even made Ragia more happier. Ragia and Iaga stayed with the pirates on there ship and they told them everything bout Pirates but time had already stopped as for Ragia and Iaga's dad came leaping upon the ship with a big angry looking face and with one big yell the dad said" You shall be a great bar tinder not a Pirate!"Raiga had his hands clamped over his ears and that made the father even madder and eventually he grabbed the boys and took them home for a big slap in the face. Ragia and Iaga stopped going to the pirates, yet they still started to train at a young age to become Pirates;time flew by two years and Ragia is 8 while Iaga is 12 and Ragia has already founded a new style which is called the Palm strike and Iaga was way stronger than Ragia even though he didn't have a style. So Ragia and Iaga went back to the pirates again and Iaga was the first one on the ship but no was was there so Iaga went to the only room on the ship and that was the captains room but he didn't know and a glance of one big gun on the Captain's desk looked mighty cool to him. For the moment being, Ragia is wandering around the ship looking for people and all of a sudden he hears a gun shot, yet Ragia doesn't now what happened and where it happened or whom it happened to so he run's to the room that Iaga was in and saw Iaga's mouth gushing with blood and on the floor is more blood "Brother!!!!!" he yelled as he tryed running in the room. He found Iaga with the gun by him on the floor so the first thing he did was walk backwards unto the deck and then jump down from the ship with a whole bunch of tears. A sudden darkness covered his mind that made Raiga steal a dingy from the shore and paddle away unto the water" Brother was stupid to even try to hold a gun and yet he stupidly killed himself somehow, so he could leave me here to die!!!"Raiga thought repeatedly as he kept paddling. He kept paddling until he decided to stop and take one of the paddlers and slam it against his head until he became unconscious, still not knowing what he was doing as he fell to the ground. Raiga woke up screaming because of the bright ass sun was in his face and he was on the ocean floating on a dingy with a barrel and another barrel beside it" Where am I!!!!" Raiga yelled as high as he could but clearly he was away from civilization but Raiga was shocked about what happened but even more he wanted to drink something , he had a big wide grin on his face as he leaped onto the left barrel. The second he had landed onto the barrel was when he punched it open with his Palm strike and a bunch of water came spilling out but Raiga's lips were already sucking the water before it hit the ground. Raiga cleaned his lips and burped loudly as he widened his eyes trying to look for a close island and he found a big giant fish head below his dingy"Ahhhhhhhh you are hugeeeeee!!!!" Raiga grinned and yelled as he was throw off of the fish head so far that he gained sight of a island. He grabbed paddling sticks and paddled all the way their but it took him a full day just to reach shore of it; Raiga got off the dingy and jumped the first step upon the island but without even thinking he immediately ran far back into the civilization and found a house that was vacant so he stayed their met people when he went out and came back with lots of food he begged for. Raiga suddenly remembered a glimpse of what had happened back at his home town and he started crying and crying with regret of leaving like that and leaving his brothers body there, but after the tears have fallen down to his shoes Raiga gained the determination to spread his last name across the whole world with Nakama and to become Pirate king at that. Raiga started his year-long training to be strong and to become Pirate King. Years have flew by like dust and Raiga is 16 but currently he is still in the same place at the same island but this time he is actually known now for being a low-ranked pirate who doesn't have a crew and have only made few techniques that he has never used yet still he seeks for his long goal for Nakama and to become Pirate King but first he needs to find some Nakama on this grand line weird Island!!